dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Starve Wiki:Rollbacks
Bureaucrats | Administrators | Custodians | Rollbacks | Bots ---- Rollback is both a wiki feature and a user right group to help fight against Vandalism. All users are able to revert an article to an earlier version, but users with rollback permission can have a fast, automated tool to help recover from major vandalism or any undesirable edits. Also, rollbacks are given rights to delete inappropriate comments on pages. Any inappropriate or misleading comments can be deleted by rollbacks without notice of administrators in order to provide a safe and healthy environment for wiki users. What are the rights of rollback? They are granted with two rights: * Quickly rollback the edits of the last user who edited a particular page (rollback) * commentdelete (commentdelete) Rollback reverts all edits by the last contributor to the page to the last version not authored by that user. However, if a page is only authored by one user, rollback is impossible. Reminders to admins: Rollback may be granted rights of chat moderator and discussion moderator on the discretion of administrators. Rights include: * Can kick/ban users from Chat (chatmoderator) * Delete comments on blog articles (blog-comments-delete) * commentdelete (commentdelete) * commentedit (commentedit) * commentmove (commentmove) * forumadmin (forumadmin) * notifyeveryone (notifyeveryone) * wallarchive (wallarchive) * walledit (walledit) * wallmessagemove (wallmessagemove) * wallremove (wallremove) Please make a request on request for user rights if you would like to be a rollback. What are the expectations of rollback? Rollbacks are the warriors standing in the front line of the war against vandalism. #'Being a rollback is not a trophy. You only get the tools that deal with issues easier.' #Revert articles from obvious vandalism. #Delete spam or profane comments in the wiki when spotted. #Issue polite reminders or even warnings to users who commit nonconstructive or destructive editing. #Require extreme care and judgement before deleting comments and issuing warnings. #Be friendly and answer any inquiries. #Never involve in major vandalism or bans. Important note to current rollbacks 'Using rollback' Since rollback does not give the option to supply a custom edit summary, it is only to be used to revert spam or vandalism. Good-faith contributors may be deterred if their edits are rolled back. It is also preferable to view the difference between edits to verify that it was indeed a bad-faith attempt. 'Deleting comments' Rollbacks and moderators may consider the following principles when deleting comments: * Assume good faith of users unless they have a bad record. * Comments causing public nuisance -> impact the integrity of wiki -> comment deletion. * Comments causing private nuisance (especially with from victim users) -> comment deletion. However rollbacks and moderators can act on their discretion in case-by-case basis. If comments are deleted inappropriately, this could discourage new and inexperienced users to participate in the wiki. Therefore, please use the power with great care and judgement. Who are this wiki's rollbacks? For a list of current rollback generated by the system, see . Some rollbacks will tag themselves with on their userpage and message wall greetings. Category:Community Category:Help